You're an Idiot, Roxas
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: one-shot: Roxas never got the hint that his best friend, Sora, is head over heals for him. It took a few hits in the head for the blonde to finally realize that possibility. Roxas/Sora fluff


**Funny how I can create a story out of pure boredom and love for a pairing but I can't update other fanfics…**

**Maybe I just need to be more random. That might explain why this was easier. So yeah, it's been a while since I've done something fluffy. **

**Note: Will make some Japanese references such as "Nii-Chan" which means 'big brother' but in a cute way. **

**They go to a Japanese styled school, so they have that locker area where they change their shoes. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts or Riku would've won Kairi over a long time ago, Axel would love Sora because of Roxas, and another pairing would be official.**

* * *

It's funny how friendships come and go over the years. But there are always those rare friendships that would last forever…

Sora and Roxas were practically brothers since they were little and they're already in High School. Yet on the different end, High School is most commonly known for friendships forming, splitting, and DRAMA.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Hey dude!"

"Hiya Roxas!"

"Hi Roxas…"

"Yo! Roxas!"

Sora tailed behind his best friend and every few seconds he would hear some random student in the hallway, that he never met, greet Roxas who greeted them back and even knew all their names…

The young brunette sighed as they walked. Everyone knew Roxas; he was one of the most popular kids in school while Sora was invisible despite hanging around the blonde. Being well known and popular, Roxas catches the attention of anyone and everyone. Sora lost count on how many people his friend has gone out with…

The poor boy named after the sky was the closest person to him yet Roxas couldn't get the simple hint that his best friend is head over heels for him.

For as long as Sora could remember, he had to hide his jealousy whenever Roxas introduces a new girlfriend or boyfriend, as he has dated both genders. But the spiky-haired brunette would hide the feelings for the sake of Roxas. But he felt himself slowly becoming invisible to even Roxas…

The pair reached the cafeteria and they slid to their usual seats with their childhood friends: Riku, Kairi, and Naminé.

"Hey Sora! Hey Roxas!" a flame-red-headed man greeted, hiding himself in the corner seat against the wall.

"Axel?" Roxas and Sora both stared at him in surprise,

"How did you sneak in here this time?" Roxas asked as Axel doesn't even go to High School.

"If I told you, someone might overhear," Axel pointed out, "So Roxy! Are you still a manwhore since I last saw you?"

"Don't call me that," Roxas shook his head at his 'other' best friend, "Just because I date lots of people doesn't mean I have sex with every one of them."

"Roxas you do realize you're the only one that's not a virgin at this table, right? I mean not counting Axel," Kairi pointed at him with her chopsticks as they sat across from each other.

"Riku's a virgin?" Roxas pointed at the silver-haired man sitting next to Naminé who was next to Kairi. Riku only looked appalled at Roxas's comment.

"Okay, okay, let's not have a debate on that here because to me: You're all guilty of possibly lying," Axel cut in, stopping the argument, "All except for Sora, but he's the only one I would ever believe is a virgin. Heck I would think he's lying if he said otherwise!"

"Wh-What?" Sora looked to Roxas for help on how he's supposed to respond to that, if he's supposed to at all.

"See! Adorable!" Axel pointed at him, "There's no way he's not a virgin!"

"Can you please stop announcing that to the school?" Roxas threatened giving Axel a glare, "The last thing I want is people fighting over Sora like he's a piece of meat!"

"Okay then…so can I have him?" Axel asked and Roxas took a textbook in front of Naminé and smacked the red-head with it while Sora started blushing.

"Roxas, I did pay for that," Naminé pointed at her book that Roxas kept using to abuse Axel.

"Sorry," he apologized and stopped, handing the book back to her.

"Roxas, you don't have to be a mother to Sora. He can date whoever he wants," said Riku and Roxas gave him a look.

"Oh no, I definitely have a say in who he dates. I'm sorry Sora, but I worry! And I certainly am against you and Axel! He's too old for you! It's bad! Completely bad!"

"N-No, it's okay…" Sora replied shyly, "H-He's not my type anyway…"

"What? I'm not?" Axel exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Well um…"

"Now that I think about it…Sora you haven't dated anyone at all have you?" Axel cut in.

"We did for a while," Kairi raised her hand, "Back in Junior High."

"Sora and I did freshman year," Naminé added.

"…We're on and off," Riku mumbled and Sora blushed furiously out of embarrassment and anger that Riku would even say that! Their 'relationship' was private! He knew that!

"Riku! N-Not exactly, I mean-"

"So he dated everyone in his group of friends except me and Roxas?" Axel interrupted.

"Guess so…but that's not a good enough reason for me to approve of you," said Roxas with a shrug and asked Riku if he could have the guy's shrimp since both himself and Sora didn't get their lunch yet.

"Ugh," Axel only rolled his eyes, "Hey Sora, just ignore Roxas and give me an honest answer: Do you want to go out with me?"

Roxas turned and since he lacked anything to throw, he shoved the red-head.

"No!" Roxas answered for Sora.

"I'm sorry, Axel…I'm just, well, not really into dating right now," Sora half-lied.

"Oh…alright then. But as soon as you are! Come to me!" said Axel, pointing at himself and saw Roxas giving him threatening looks, "What? Don't give me that look! I called dibs on dating Sora first! You can wait your turn if we break up!" Axel glared back at Roxas.

"What? That's not why! I just don't trust you dating Sora! Who by the way, is my best friend, thus I never ever date him any time soon, if ever!"

The next thing Roxas knew, his head felt a throbbing pain.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Roxas let out a cry each time his head was hit.

"You're such an idiot!" Sora cried and slammed the same book Roxas used to hit Axel on the table and left.

"Ow…Sora! Sora! Wait!" Roxas cried after him but when he tried to stand, he found himself having trouble balancing from the attack his head suffered, "Sora! Wait! What did I say?"

* * *

Sora ran through the hallways and hid himself in the stalls in the closest bathroom. Sitting himself on top of the lid of the toilet, he held his knees to his chest, feeling his eyes watering up. Roxas pretty much shot him down before he even had a chance to confess.

Time passed by and Sora felt like…he was waiting. Yeah, he was waiting alright. Waiting for Roxas to come find him and for them to make up. But Roxas never came. Was Sora that good of a hider?

But Sora was still a good boy through and through, so when he checked the time on his watch and class was going to start, he left the bathroom to get back to class where Roxas was probably already there.

His prediction was right when he saw Roxas at his desk. Roxas was about to stand up if the teacher didn't walk in right after Sora to start the class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The last bell rang indicating the end of the school day and Sora quickly left his desk. Roxas felt stupid as he didn't even put his stuff away and he ended up shoving his books down his bag to quickly follow Sora.

"Sora! Hey Sora! Wait up!" Roxas caught up to his friend and walked next to him, "Why did you hit me today? And then run off? Did I say something that hurt your feelings?"

Sora only sighed, trying to figure out how he was labeled as the 'dense one.'

"I-It's nothing, Roxas…I'm sorry I overreacted," Sora apologized, putting on a fake smile for his friend.

"…Sora, even if you overreacted I want to know what I did to upset you," said Roxas with concern, "That way I won't do it again."

The two reached the locker area and the two changed into their street shoes. Sora turned to look at Roxas's locker to see how many love notes he received today which was two. But what surprised Sora was that Roxas didn't even acknowledged them this time. He puts his school shoes away and closed his locker, making his way to Sora who wasn't even ready.

"What's this?" Roxas asked pointing to a white piece of paper that Sora completely missed.

"Um…I don't know…"

"Can I look at it?" Roxas asked almost the second Sora's reply ended.

"S-Sure…"

Roxas unfolded the paper and stared angrily at it while Sora put on his last shoe.

"That asshole…" Roxas muttered and was about to crush the paper if Sora didn't reach for it first. It was a note alright, from Axel…the man sure doesn't give up on who he wants.

"I didn't know Axel could write decent poetry," said Sora after reading over a 6 line poem and a note under it.

"Don't fall for it," Roxas muttered, crossing his arms and leaned against the lockers.

"But he tries so hard…maybe I should give him a chance…" Sora shrugged, pitying the red-head since he knows exactly how the man feels.

"NO!" Roxas shouted, "No way! You know your brother would never approve! And he's too old for you!"

"But we've been friends for a while," Sora pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! He's too old!" Roxas still protested.

"But Roxas…you dated him at one point," Sora reminded and Roxas felt dumbfounded.

"…Well I guess I did something stupid!"

The rest of the conversation sort of lead to an argument between the two until they reached home. Luckily they were next-door neighbors.

"Stupid Sora! Fine! Don't listen to me!" Roxas exclaimed into the house and went into the kitchen to get an apple.

"Oh god, what happened?" a voice asked in the living room, looking at a newspaper.

"Axel is hitting on Sora! And Sora's falling for it!" Roxas complained after he swallowed the first bite.

"Axel likes Sora? That's so cute…" the man put the newspaper down upon hearing the news, revealing his own set of spiky blonde hair. Roxas only gaped,

"That's NOT cute! That's bad! Axel's too old for him!"

"…Roxas you dated Axel yo-"

"I don't count! Sora's too good for Axel!" Roxas cut in.

"Apparently everyone is…" the man muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked raising a brow.

"Over the years, I always hear you complain about someone hitting on Sora and then you go out of your way to make sure that person never gets to be with Sora. Look if you're trying to keep Sora for yourself, just go ask him out already! It would save you both the trouble!"

Roxas's mouth dropped,

"I-you-that's not-I mean…" Roxas's mind went blank the moment the idea of him and Sora being together crossed it, "Shut up, Cloud-Nii! Sora's my best friend! I don't like him that way!"

"Sure…" Cloud put the newspaper to the side and stood up to quickly check his hair in the mirror, "But if you're going to Sora's house now, I'm going too."

"I don't! I'm not! I…" Roxas's sentence trailed off, remembering what he said right before Sora attacked him with that book.

* * *

"Nii-Chaaaaaan!" Sora wailed as soon as he stepped through the door and closed it.

"Whaaaat?" was the reply coming from the kitchen and Sora then noticed the smell of baking and he headed towards the kitchen. Upon entering a hand holding a muffin was held out before the brunette who took it gratefully.

"Thanks Nii-Chan…" Sora whispered before taking a bite out of it.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Leon asked as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the cake to finish baking. Sora stared at his older brother in a silly pink apron with a kitten on it but he was too upset to make fun of him.

"Roxy is being mean to me! I got a love note from Axel today and when I just thought I might consider it he-"

"Is Axel that college red-head that Roxas hangs around it?" Leon cut in and Sora only nodded but that was enough for Leon to give Sora a warning look and a strong:

"No!"

"No what?"

"You're not going to consider dating him at all! He's too old for you!"

"That's what Roxy said but he dated him before!" Sora pointed out.

"So? If he jumped off a cliff, you're not going to," Leon countered.

"I would! To save him!" Sora pouted and Leon sighed, shaking his head.

"Sora, I thought you've been crushing on Roxas."

"I am! But…maybe it's time to move on! Every time Roxas dates someone and I'm left behind, Axel's the one that's always there for me…"

"Oh my god…" Leon placed his hand on his forehead, "You said you hang out with Riku!"

"Well…I knew you'd disapprove of Axel so I lied…" Sora confessed and Leon wasn't even sure if he should be angry or even more confused at understanding his teenage brother's mind. Sora only stared back, but his eye caught something shiny every time Leon's hand was lifted up for him see.

"…When did you start wearing pretty rings, Nii-Chan?" Sora asked and Leon glanced at the gold ring on his finger.

"For a while now, you never noticed?" Leon asked and Sora shook his head,

"S-Sorry…"

"It's fine, it's not like I care what you wear so it's no surprise," Leon shrugged. At that moment, there was constant knocking and doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" Sora cried, setting down his school bag against the wall and opening the door only to be greeted by Roxas grabbing a hold of his shoulders and pushing him farther into the house.

"Sora! We have to talk! Now! Privately!" Roxas huffed, catching his breath.

"Um…okay?" Sora lead Roxas upstairs to his room but Roxas instead took the lead and made Sora run up to the bedroom instead. Cloud, who followed Roxas, closed the house door and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Leon," he greeted, "What's the occasion?" he asked motioning towards the cake being baked at this moment.

"Nothing…" Leon replied casually with an added smirk.

"Really now?" Cloud asked kneeling down to see what flavor the cake is.

"Really…" Leon replied with taunting his in voice.

* * *

Sora closed the door to his room and he stood, facing Roxas.

"Sora…I'm sorry for everything today," Roxas started as he stared at Sora, "But what I'm really sorry for is saying I'll never date you! Yes, you're my best friend but that doesn't mean I'll never date you! I didn't mean that! It just came out! I would love to date you! You understand me and is always there for me! I mean, I don't know if you even feel that way but what I mean is that…well…I would never be ashamed to be…more than just friends…"

"…You mean that, Roxas?" Sora asked but the blonde wasn't sure which part of his mini-speech Sora asked about.

"But h-how…um…how did you know I…" Sora stuttered before Roxas caught on.

"Sora, you hit me on the head with a thick book after that single statement I made to Axel. I think that was as good of a hint as any," Roxas answered with a smile, "And um…it helped once I realized that…I've always been protective of you because…I just wanted you for myself…"

"Really?" Sora asked again, his eyes shining with hope and it shined even more when Roxas nodded. Then Sora thought he was seeing stars when Roxas took his hand and confidently asked:

"Want to go out with me, Sora?"

Sora never felt closer to heaven than at that moment. Of course, it was only a moment.

"…About time you jerk!" Sora pouted and lightly hits Roxas before hugging him.

"Haha, sorry…" Roxas apologized gently pushed Sora away from him enough so that he can plant a loving kiss on those virgin lips and hopes he'll be Sora's first in everything from now on.

* * *

"So if they get together today…" Cloud started as he stared upstairs to see if anything will happen, "Then I'm slightly concerned."

Leon placed a hand to his chin and went into thought,

"Nah, don't worry about it," he said reassuringly and pulled Cloud back into the kitchen with him, "They're not related by blood, it shouldn't count as incest. If it does, then screw whoever says it is!"

"I hope so…did you tell him?" Cloud asked and Leon shook his head,

"No, but Sora did finally notice I'm wearing this," Leon lifted his hand to show the ring.

"At least your brother likes shiny things enough to notice it. Mine probably wouldn't ever notice this even if I'm stripped naked and it's the only thing I'm wearing," said Cloud holding his hand up to show a silver ring. Leon only chuckled at the comment,

"Alright how about this: If they get together today, we'll let them sleep over at one of our places and we'll spend our anniversary on the other place. That way, I can actually strip you naked-"

"Okay, that's the last time I'll ever use an example like that," Cloud cut in, placing a hand over his lover's mouth, "But I like the idea. We're not sharing the cake with them right?"

"I think if we give the boys some ice cream to eat, and the muffins I made for Sora, they'll leave our cake alone," Leon suggested and Cloud could only nod in agreement. "Then tomorrow, we'll just come clean to them," Leon added and Cloud slowly nodded again.

"I'm only surprised we hid our relationship from them for so long…"

"Cloud, they're teenagers. They won't care what their older brothers are doing if they live in the same house," Leon pointed out.

"Good point…so what do we confess first? That we've been dating or that we're now engaged?"

"Who cares? It's their own fault for not noticing," Leon stated and pulled Cloud into a kiss.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Cloud-Nii is basically "Big Brother, Cloud"**

**-Yeah, Leon/Cloud would be that other official pairing I would make in Kingdom Hearts, if I owned it.**

**Please R and R! Now seriously PLEASE review!**

**I don't like seeing twice the favs than reviews. **


End file.
